Elsa the Queen of games duelist
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: Elsa learns how to duel to bring back her sister's soul from Maximillion Pegasus. AU. See profile for status.
1. Introduction

_Long ago, in ancient Egypt, the Egyptians played a game of great and terrible power, a kind of power so great and almighty, it was unknown to an ordinary human being. They called these games, "The Shadow Games." They would use this power to protect Egypt from foreign attackers, but it soon got out of hand and it corrupted and evolved into a war that would destroy the entire world in one swift blow! But the brave and powerful pharaoh, locked all the powers and the magic of the shadow games, imprisoning it within the mystical and mysterious millenium items. But when that was done, Egypt was invaded by lots of countries, all wanting land, power and riches. While they did wars and devastating effects on Egypt's land they ravaged the land,l , all the invading countries took the 7 millenium items that could control the shadow games. Norway had the millenium rod and pendant (now a puzzle, being shattered while sealing the shadow games.), Russia had the millenium eye, the UK had the millenium key, Spain had the millenium ring, France had the millenium necklace and Germany had the millenium scale._

_All the countries that have looted the millenium items fell to its power, one by one, for having no knowledge of how to control or contain. The Spanish king fell under the influence of the millenium ring, and the king would take and seal human souls in stone tablets just to stay in power. Russia's leader adviser used the millenium eye to seal the soul of Stalin, and destroyed the statue that contained his soul. France's king had paranoia once he saw the visions from the millenium necklace that his country would fall under all his enemies, and because of that, he was always leading his armies to war and famine, just to satisfy his need of paranoia. Germany outlawed so many people, because of the millenium scale, many people left the country in search for better lives. Only the UK and Norway were left to fall under the millenium items power…._

* * *

So this is just a starter and leave a review if you liked it! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 1 Solving the puzzle

So this is the next chapter, and enjoy!

* * *

_Norway had taken the millenium puzzle and rod, and they put them in a royal chamber, guarded 24/7 by guards. now the queen and king had no desire to use these items, since they heard about terrible things coming from them, and were advised to seal it away for all eternity. But then, they wanted to keep a gift to her older sister, Elsa, to remind her of her duties as a queen. So they gave her a nearly impossible task, assembling the shattered millenium pendant, since they want to test if her abilities can withstand the devastating power of the millenium pendant. And that was their last gift to Elsa…_

After her parents died in a storm, Elsa was more alone than ever. She was too afraid to go out the door and show herself that she shut everyone out. Anna was trying to cheer her up by asking her "Do you wanna build a snowman?", but she was too afraid that she will freeze Anna and make her scarier and more alone inside. So all she did in her room, day by day, week by week, month after month, she would be solving the millenium puzzle, since it was somehow immune to her ice powers. When she took off her gloves one day and let the pieces stay in her hands, the pieces were not freezing up and their gold shininess stayed the same, and everything she touched would turn into ice. She then started to think that the myths about how the other countries were destroyed because of these items were coming true. They take the influence of one individual and corrupt their souls and minds to take over the throne or, even worse, destroy the country completely. But she had the courage that she will overcome the corruption and keep going, in honor of her parents, she would not stop until it was complete...

_3 years later…._

Everyone was getting ready for Elsa's coordination, and everyone was all excited to see the princess and soon-to-be Queen in their castle. Everyone could not miss this special day, especially one person who wanted the souls of those two girls and take over the kingdom once and for all.

"Hmmm. This card will soon seal away that so-called Queen and the throne and thier millenium items will soon be mine!"

He chuckled to himself as he walked inside the castle, determined...

* * *

So leave a review if you liked it and see you soon!


	3. Chapter 2 Yami Elsa appears

So here's another chapter!

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for Elsa's coordination, and they were all excited. Anna was busy figuring how everything worked inside the castle (still), and everyone was preparing for today. But in Elsa's room, she was still assembling the millenium puzzle.

"Your majesty, everyone is waiting for you!" one of her servant's said.

"Wait a bit, just need to assemble this artifact." Elsa responded.

"Well, ok, but everyone is counting on you to be on time!" and her servant left.

She nearly finished the millenium puzzle, still figuring out how the last piece goes. She looked for the last piece, but it wasn't there. She began to panic a bit, but then she remembered that she saw a glittering shine from the windowsill. She quickly went to the windowsill to get the last piece and fitted it on the empty hole. The millenium puzzle was now finally complete! Elsa was so happy that she completed it, for the memory of her parents. But then the millennium puzzle was acting very strangely. It began making weird noises and shaking uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

The room was turning dark for a bit, then there were clouds all around her. Thunder and lightning filled her room scaring her a bit. Without warning, spirits emerged from the millenium puzzle and a bunch of monsters suddenly appeared before her. Kuriboh, Jinzo, Feral Imp, Blue-eyes white dragon, Gearfried the swordmaster were just a few of the monsters that appeared. They all look mad and hungry for revenge. Soon, they were going towards Elsa.

"Stay away from me! Just stay away!" and fired an icy blast towards the monsters, but it didn't work. They evaded the attack and just got more closer and more angry.

Then, the millenium puzzle was glowing and moving, and it replaced Elsa's soul with another person's. It looked exactly like Elsa, but she looked more confident, more taller, and knows what to do in a situation like this.

"Begone, creatures! Back to the darkness where you belong!" she commanded.

Soon the creatures were all forced to returne to the millenium puzzle, and after that, all the misty clouds soon cleared out of her room. Everything was back to normal.

She looked around for a piece of string and found one on her drawer. She quickly tied it to the Ring of the millenium puzzle and wore it around her neck, then left her room, ordered the guards to open the gate. Walking proud along the halls, and looking absolutely stunning, she felt like nothing can stop her sadness or pain inside her, although she keeps her distance from Anna.

* * *

So if you liked it, feel free to review or like and see you soon!


	4. Chapter 3 Maximillion Pegasus arrives

So in this chapter, a special character makes his appearance. Sorry I took so long!

* * *

As Elsa holds the Rod and the orb in her hands, she noticed that the items were not freezing, or gathering any icicles. She was kinda proud that she was able to wear the millennium puzzle around her neck, even though it wasn't "formal" for a Queen to wear that during her coronation, and even if its cursed.

"Well, that millennium puzzle of hers is keeping her ice powers at bay, not creating any commotion. Maybe I should step it up a notch and let my great-great uncle to take care of this. After all he does have a millennium item too." Hans thought.

Soon after the coronation, they all got together at the great hall, and feasted on the remarkable food, and danced to their heart's content.

"Hi." Elsa said to her sister for the first time.

"Oh. Hi, me? oh, hi?" Anna wondered.

"It's a start. So this is a party." Elsa also wondered.

Anna just wondered what she will say next.

"It's…..it's warmer than I thought." Anna replied.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa then wondered, sniffing the air and finding an elegant scent.

"Hmm… chocolate." They both said in unison.

Just then, a sinister, mysterious man suddenly approached and tried to get their attention by talking to them.

"Hello there, Queen of Arendelle." he said.

Elsa and Anna quickly turned to the person, and examined what he looked like. He was just a modest man, with a red suit, ruffles on his sleeves, and long, silvery hair that parted one of his eyes.

"Um….hello there, mister…" Anna greeted him to Elsa.

"Call me maximillion Pegasus, or Pegasus for short.." he said.

"Oh. Then Pegasus, welcome, and what do you want to ask me?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing much… how about?" He asked slowly.

Just then, the whole room started to freeze into suspended animation. Everyone froze but, Elsa and Pegasus. Then, the millenium puzzle that Elsa was wearing was starting to glow again, and then, Yami Elsa appeared.

"What do you want, Pegasus?" she asked.

"Whoa! I thought that I'm hallucinating, but the legend is true! The Pharaoh of Egypt is now in Norway! So care to throw down to a shadow game?"

Yami Elsa was kinda worried of what would happen if she were to refuse to a shadow game. Still, she wanted to end this suspended animation, but at the same time, doesn't want to gamble her life to do so. But, she has no choice.

"Ok, What are the stakes." Yami Elsa asked.

"Oh? How about the winner gets to take their best card. You know, duel monsters?"

Yami Elsa didn't have a deck, But she remembered that Anna would always keep a case full of duel monster cards, cause, without her sister having fun with her, she collects by herself.

"Challenge accepted." Yami Elsa declared.

* * *

So leave a review if you liked it and be sure to keep up-to-date with my stories by visiting my profile, as I posted the status for all my stories. Check it out and bye!


	5. Not a chapter, an update

Hello, guys! Sorry That I've haven't been updating in a while. I've been working on my other stories that I've lost track. So I'm finally working on it, but I'm now facing a problem. Since Elsa would be dueling pegasus, now I know that has reached that point, I need some help constructing Elsa's deck, So what do you think should be composed of? My only two suggestions are: Fairy deck or spellcaster deck, but there are more options. So I'll put this story on hold (for now) and think of what Elsa's deck should be. So sorry if it's not a chapter, but all of that will be sorted out when I get some opinions on which deck is better. See ya!


	6. Chapter 4 A Duel?

So This chapter will introduce Elsa's Deck. Shoutout to **evbro5555 and crossfan66 **for helping me build Elsa's deck.

* * *

"Look Pegasus, I don't want any trouble, but if you want a game, then I'll give you a game." Yami Elsa said to Pegasus.

Pegasus just chuckled at her, for being so cocky, but yet she was lacking one thing.

"What's so funny?" Yami Elsa demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you don't have a deck."

"That's when you're wrong."

Pegasus was shocked by those words, but wants to know if she really means it.

"Well, aren't you arrogant?" Pegasus said.

"Really? Ok then, count to 10 and I'll have a deck ready to appear."

Pegasus scolded her, but he wanted to have some entertainment anyway.

Since his brother's cousin pleaded for him to come to Arendelle, it was all but nonsense to him. He pleaded even more, and that's where he couldn't take it. He finally agreed to go, but for only a night.

He did what Yami Elsa told him to do, and he counted. When he was finished, (because he's a fast counter) he looked back, but when he looked back she wasn't there.

Yami Elsa quickly went into Anna's room to get her duel monster cards. She thought about where could she store them, but she decided to wing it. She searched every inch of her room, got all the boxes that she stored those cards, and spread them out along her bedroom. She then thought about what combos, and what monsters should be suitable for this duel.

"Hm….which one would be suitable for me?"

She still looked at all of Anna's cards, but nothing seemed to fit her style.

"Guess I'll just assemble a deck that I could use then." So this what she did. Yami Elsa picked a few cards here and there, even some cards from her deck box hoping to create a deck that would match Pegasus.

"Hmmmm…..Dark Magician would be an excellent edition to my deck, noting that it only has a considerable amount of attack points and defense points. This would be my perfect victory card. " She exclaimed. She then began to search for more support cards for her dark magician, picking up cards that would help her summon more bigger, badder and awesome monsters. She then came across She then rearranged all the cards that she wanted to duel with.

She soon went back to her place where Pegasus froze everything.

"Ah! There you are. I was wondering that you'll never duel me." Pegasus exclaimed with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Enough, Pegasus! Let's Duel!"

The two sat in a table, with their decks in position, ready to duel.

"I wish you the best of luck!" Pegasus said sarcastically.

So thanks for helping me decide which type of Deck Elsa should use. Now I'm faced with another problem. So i'll put a survey in my profile to decide which deck suits Elsa the most.

* * *

Deck #1

X2 dark magician

X1 dark magician girl

X1 dark magician knight

X1 dark magician of chaos

X1 buster blader

X1 kuribo

X1 Gaia the fierce knight

X1 curse of dragon

X1 alpha the magnet warrior

X1 beta the magnet warrior

X1 gamma the magnet warrior

X1 valkyrion the magna warrior

X1 summoned skull

X2 skilled dark magician

X1 skilled white magician

X1 skilled blue magician

X1 gagaga magician

X1 gagaga girl

X1 gagaga child

X1 timegazer magician (pendulum)

X1 Stargazer magician (pendulum)

Spells:

X1 dark hole

X1 raigeki

X2 polymerization

X1 swords of revealing light

X1 monster reborn

X1 pot of greed

X1 pot of avarice

X2 mystical space typhoon

X1 defusion

X1 thousand knives

X1 Dedication through Light and Darkness

X1 black luster ritual

X1 dark magic attack

X1 knight's title

X1 sage's stone

X1 Magical dimension

X1 magicians unite

X1 black magic ritual

X1 dark magic curtain

X1 magic formula

X1 multiply

X1 detonate

X1 makiu, the magical mist

Traps:

X1 horn of heaven

X1 mirror force

X2 dust tornado

X1 magic cylinder

X1 magician's circle

X1 miracle restoring

Extra deck:

XYZ:

X1 ebon illusion magician (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500, 2 level 7 spellcaster monsters, effect: Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type Normal Monster from your hand or Deck. When a Spellcaster-Type Normal Monster declares an attack: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; banish it. You can only use this effect of "Ebon Illusion Magician" once per turn.)

X1 legendary magician of dark (ATK: 3000 DEF:2500, 2 level 7 spellcaster monsters, no effect)

Fusion:

X1 dark paladin (dark magician + buster blader, effect: While this card is face-up on the field, you can discard 1 card to negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field and in either player's Graveyard.)

X1 Gaia the dragon champion (curse of dragon + Gaia the fierce knight, no effect.)

Ritual:

X1 black luster soldier (no effect)

X1 magician of black chaos. (no effect)

* * *

Deck #2

Monsters

Ice Master

General Gantala of the Ice Barrier

General Grunard of the Ice Barrier

General Raiho of the Ice Barrier

Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier

Samurai of the Ice Barrier

Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier

Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier

Defender of the Ice Barrier

Penguin Soldier

Reese the Ice Mistress

Snowman Eater

Snowman Creator

black magician (he should be here)

Spells

Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier

Medallion of the Ice Barrier

Swords of Revealing Light

Cold Wave

cold Feet

Moray of Greed

Salvage

trap

icy crevasse

Driving snow

Extra Deck

Synchro Monsters

Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier

Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

a cards given by anna : swing of memories...? there is a black magician

* * *

So cast your vote or leave a review to which one suits Elsa more. And if you did like this chapter, please leave a review, it really helps me, and stay tuned for more chapters.


End file.
